Ficventus
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: Dos fandoms distintos, unidos en un proyecto de navidad. Historias simultáneas en universo alternativo. Porque no somos tan diferentes en la forma de percibir las situaciones. Créditos de portada a su autor.
1. Una promesa cumplida en tiempos modernos

_A quienes me han seguido durante éste tiempo en Fanfiction como a los nuevos lectores que por azares del destino les llamó la atención éste fic, les dejo un cordial saludo._

_Mi nombre es Eagle Primecee, he escrito para los fandoms de Transformers, Saint Seiya, Hetalia, Mazinger, Trigun, Gárgolas, por mencionar algunos. En esta ocasión emprendí un desafío personal llamado __**ficventus**_, en donde cada cuatro domingos subiré un capítulo tiene que ver con las fechas decembrinas.

Como no sabía en qué fandom, decidí que fuese un crossover entre el fandom Matter (Transformers) Con el fandom que, a pesar de mis fumadas, me ha aceptado algunas de las propuestas que he presentado (Hetalia Axis Power)

Sin más que argumentar, los personajes de los fandoms antes mencionados pertenecen a sus autores, sólo soy dueña de mis OCS de dichos fandoms. Situados en universos alternativos.

* * *

**FICVENTUS**

_Primer Domingo: Una promesa cumplida en tiempos modernos_

-¡VEEE! – Se escucharon por los gritos de Feliciano por los pasillos de la casa mientras escapaba de un fantasma. -¡Vee, Vade Retro Satanás!

-¡Joder, Idiota! – Se escuchaban los gritos del supuesto fantasma que andaba batallando por quitarse la sábana encima.

-¡VEE, _fratello… el fantasma se comió a mi Fratello!_ – Gritaba a lo loco.

Una alegre risa se escuchó en aquel momento. El dueño de aquel sonido meliodoso correspondía a un hombre alto de tez blanca cuyos cabellos como su barba eran de color rojizo mientras retiraba la sábana descubriendo a Lovino.

-_Gratzie, _Ariel. – Expresó avergonzado el italiano.

-¡Eres un héroe! – Gritó Feliciano mientras abrazaba a su hermano quien estaba totalmente morado por la fuerza de aquel abrazo descomunal.

-He visto cómo han recordado un nacimiento que sirvió para parte aguas de la historia, aunque una parte de mí no está de acuerdo y mi hermana Daniela ha sufrido por la separación que nos han hecho pasar.

Ariel y Daniela Sharon son los hermanos Israel y Palestina quien, en los tiempos del abuelo Roma han tenido sus conflictos, pero en éstas fechas da la impresión que tuviesen tregua.

-Mientras no mencionen la palabra con H todo estará bien, no quiero ver al "amigo" de Ariel. – Expresó con cierto sentimiento la mujer del medio oriente.

-Vee, no pasará nada malo Daniel, además todo se puede solucionar comiendo ¡pasta! – Expresaba entusiasmado Feliciano.

-Pero si sigues con eso te juro que voy a golpearte, _cazzo. – _Lo sentenció su hermano con la mirada.

-Cómo sea – Volvió a tomar la palabra Ariel. – Todos esperan éstas fechas para regalarse cosas, convivir con la familia, recordar la promesa de quien vendrá pero ahora…

-Los tiempos han cambiado: postales electrónicas, filtros, videos que acercan a las familias y que a la vez las distancian. – Mencionó con nostalgia la mujer.

-Apuesto a que si viviéramos en cibertron, celebraríamos a la allspark. – Habló Feliciano.

-¿Estás ebrio,_ Cazzo?_ – Cuestionó el otro italiano.

-No, vee – sonrió – Tanto Kiku como Alfred dejaron sus mangas y comics de los Transformers y empecé a imaginar si ellos realmente fuesen reales.

-Creo que les pediré que se lleven sus comics, no quiero que termines como _Salgari_. – Puntualizó su hermano.

Los hermanos del medio oriente se vieron mutuamente mientras se preguntaban cómo se encontraban el resto de su familia, sin embargo… cuando Daniela se acercó por la ventana para observar el paisaje, se encontró con el vehículo que habían rentado: un camaro amarillo.

-Quizás no somos tan diferentes como en las historias de ficción, ¿verdad Ariel? – Preguntó su hermana.

-No lo somos. – Respondió mientras se acercaba a ella.

* * *

Dejando aquella escena navideña, el camaro que aparentemente estaba con el motor apagado, encendió su radio mientras sintonizaba algunas estaciones de radio.

_Nessum Dorma… Nessum Dorma…._

La estática como la búsqueda de las frecuencias hacía complicada el sintonizar la estación adecuada.

_Con mi burrito sabanero, voy camino de Belén…._

Nuevamente, inició la búsqueda y en esta ocasión encontró una melodía que le llamó la atención:

_Llega Navidad y yo sin ti en esta soledad… Recuerdo el día en que te perdí._

Si pudiera en ese momento, dejaría de hacer su vigilancia y rodar a toda velocidad hacia su lugar de origen. Aunque no dijera nada, extrañaba a Optimus, prometió que regresaría. No se hacía a la idea de sobrevivir sin él. Era para él un referente paterno, un líder ideal.

"_Protege a los humanos, Bumblebee"_

La nostalgia de la música removía esos sentimientos, sin embargo, se vio interrumpido aquella sesión de recuerdos cuando notó una anomalía en uno de los vehículos que circulaba, andaba en zigzag mientras que una patrulla de la policía italiana le daba persecución.

Cambiando nuevamente de estación y notando que los hermanos o algún conocido estuviese cerca, emprendió la marcha y se dedicó a auxiliar a la policía, con sigilo fue internándose en las calles tomando la discreción. La policía había sido emboscada. El vehículo indicaba que se trataba de integrantes de la mafia.

_It's raining man, Aleluya!_

Al compás de la música, literalmente el camaro procedió a transformarse y con su habilidad, literalmente sacudió al vehículo mientras los hombres armados caían violentamente y con la zurda tomaba otro vehículo y desajustaba los planes de los mafiosos.

Afortunadamente, el autobot en sus adentros, agradecía que no se tratase de algún decepticon y, para sorpresa de los policías, sólo había quedado en daños materiales.

"_Roma se ha reciclado muchas veces, necesitaba descansar de reciclar"_

Expresó por medio de diferentes estaciones de radio mientras se alejaba de ahí.

Cuando regresaba a "casa", observaba a varias familias que caminaban por las calles mostrándose entusiastas por las fechas decembrinas. Como si no hubiese pasado nada, ninguno de los que estaban en la casa se enteró de la aventura del camaro.

Por su parte, Bumblebee percibía el caer de la nieve mientras volvía a quedar en el silencio.

"_Estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, Optimus"._


	2. Recuerdos Navideños

_Gracias por sus comentarios a este fic._

_Continuamos._

_Los personajes Lucía y Simón Fernández pertenecen a Xjapan a quien agradezco su apoyo._

_En este episodio presento al universo de Hetalia a Juanita (2p Nyo México)_

* * *

_**Segundo Domingo: Recuerdos Navideños**_

Ariel y Daniela se habían marchado para continuar su viaje alrededor del mundo, porque era evidente que en éstas fechas los invitaban a convivir.

Sin embargo, los hermanos del Medio Oriente le habían encargado a Feliciano si podía devolver el camaro que habían rentado quien sin duda aceptó de buena manera.

Por alguna razón antes de irlo a dejar a la agencia, le llamó la atención en probar el vehículo.

-Vee, me pregunto por qué no quisieron rentar un carro italiano, pero dicen que son muy veloces estos modelos, veamos qué sucede al encenderlo.

Introdujo la llave en el switch y dio el giro correspondiente y aquel motor empezó a rugir.

-¡Vee! Lástima que mi fratello no quiso acompañarme, pero veamos que tal corre.

El italiano empezó a usar el acelerador y poco a poco el camaro inició su recorrido por las calles de aquel país.

-Nada mal.

El vehículo trabajaba normalmente sin embargo, notó que italiano había sintonizado la canción en donde él canta sobre la necesidad de comer, y de una u otra manera, la radio se resistió a reproducir.

-¡vee, tú no estás para mandar! – Dijo Feliciano a modo de un regaño sutil.

De la nada, aquel aparato sintonizó una canción de _Twisted Sister_ aunque estaba siendo reproducida en un cover con mariachi:

"_No lo aceptaremos, no lo aguantaremos, no lo tomaremos nunca más"_

Súbitamente, el acelerador aumentó como el cinturón de seguridad atrapó al italiano quien gritó aterrado.

-¡Debe ser una broma de Alfred! – Dijo a duras penas quien ya no miraba lo duro, sino lo tupido.

Aquel camaro dispuso del control de la ruta de viaje que tendrían.

-¡Nonno! – Gritó pidiendo la ayuda celestial.

La nieve empezaba a caer como si se tratara de alguna magia, podía escucharse el claxon para anunciar la alarma, había ingresado en uno de las avenidas concurridas en donde los comensales de un restaurante cuyas mesas estaban en una de las banquetas degustarían de _lasagna _y vino blanco cuando el camaro pasó de forma temeraria ante el mesero que serviría aquel platillo.

Como si se tratara de la voz de Siri o del asistente de Google se escuchó la siguiente indicación.

"_Por favor dele a mi amigo de la bandera blanca lo que lleva en su bandeja, estoy segura que le dará una buena propina"_

Tanto el mesero como Feliciano se vieron mutuamente y de la billetera de Feliciano sacó algunos euros mientras que de forma inconsciente el mesero obedecía.

"_Muchas gracias, que tenga un buen día"_

Nuevamente inició su carrera y al compás de la canción continuaban el recorrido. Como Feliciano ahora se encontraba comiendo, no tenía miedo.

-Disculpa, ¿eres Bumblebee? – Le preguntó con la boca llena.

"_Eres un genio"_ Se escuchó que respondía por la radio.

-¡Vee! ¡Yo sabía que ustedes existían! – Gritó de alegría. – Kiku y Alfred me han contado de ti, apuesto a que me llevas a tu base porque quieres que sea el negociador ante Megatron.

"_Que agradable sujeto, te necesito porque eres mi única esperanza"_

-¿Tu única esperanza?

"_Llevas una relación neutral con la mayor parte del mundo y existen situaciones que no pueden pedirse por la vía de las armas"_

-¿Te persiguen los de Cementery Wind?

"_No exactamente"_

_**Nostalgia**_

Mientras eso ocurría en aquella parte del mundo, en México empezaban a adornarse las principales casas con adornos navideños, la construcción de piñatas, elaboración de ponche, tamales y todo lo tradicional de las fiestas decembrinas se empezaban a visualizar.

Como saben de antemano, en el territorio mexicano se ven muchos rostros y las costumbres varían. En algunos relatos se le puede describir como un hombre o una mujer, tener dos o tres divisiones, pero si les dijera que son 32 hermanos o 64 hermanos, 96… bueno la idea se da a entender y como en toda familia hay hermanos que se llevan bien, otros no tanto pero los recuerdos empezaban a inundar la gran casa mexicana.

Había tristeza porque Lucia Fernández no estaría esa Navidad para celebrarlo con su familia, le tocaría observarlos en aquel lugar donde vive el Abuelo Roma. El recuerdo estaba fresco porque dos años atrás, ella celebraría su boda con un joven llamado Kiku Honda. Todos estaban muy contentos con la noticia pero, tenían temor que algunos de sus hermanos por no coincidir quizás por los estándares de la belleza, no tener un cierto nivel económico, no dominar idiomas o en otras palabras, que les hicieran pasar un momento vergonzoso, habían determinado que no asistieran a la ceremonia.

Lucia se llevaba muy bien con todos, sin embargo, tenía parte de sus confidencias con una de sus primas hermanas, Juanita, quien era muy directa, soliendo utilizar lenguaje florido, le hacía ver que no se dejara influenciar por el resto de sus hermanos y que le deseaba que fuese feliz.

-Me gustaría que lo conocieras – Mencionó Lucia entusiasmada. –Seguro te caerá bien.

-Gracias manita pero, conociendo a la familia del centro y del norte, no nos permitirán acercarnos y no soportaría que alguno de esos pen…sativos se burlara de mí.

-Kiku es muy diferente y no se fija en el físico, sino en el corazón de las personas y en sus obras.

-Eso pasa en los doramas, y si no me crees pregúntales a Shaina y a June como les fue cuando hablaron de sus sentimientos.

Lucía sabía que Juanita posee un carácter fuerte en apariencia como la sensibilidad que se burlen de su apariencia.

-No estés triste Juanita, algún día llegará la persona indicada. – Mencionó animándola mientras le obsequiaba un abrazo.

Después de haber tenido unos momentos de flashback, la casa principal se dedicaba a colocar algunos adornos para darle la bienvenida al espíritu navideño. Kiku había decidido viajar con la finalidad de convivir con la familia de quien fuese su novia, nadie sabía que llegaría a excepción de Simón quien mantenía comunicación con la familia asiática. Esperaban que al menos en ésta fecha, pudiesen reunirse sin pelear.

Simón había enviado el mensaje por WhatsApp y el grupo empezó a reportarse en que asistirían. El mexicano revisaba quienes se habían enterado y se percataba que sólo una persona faltaba en revisar y contestar el mensaje: Juanita.

Juana Isabel del Sagrado Corazón de Jesús López Obrador Fernández o Juana López Fernández pertenecía a una generación de personas luchadoras que difícilmente se ha dado la oportunidad de pagarse algún gusto, su complexión robusta y su carácter de apariencia "impulsiva" le habían generado cierta reputación "negativa" ante la familia. Durante las fechas decembrinas, había conseguido un trabajo como conductora de tráiler. Su necesidad de salir adelante le había hecho desfilar por muchos trabajos: Vendedora de tamales, personal de limpieza, carnicera e incursionó algún tiempo en el boxeo, con la salvedad que aún en la rama femenil no existe la división de los pesos pesados.

Volviendo con Juanita, ella se encontraba realizando entregas debido a las compras en línea del buen fin. Simón piensa que se enfocó en el trabajo para olvidar los comentarios y, principalmente, en no querer recordar a Lucía a quien amaba como si fuese su hermana.

-¡Huevos con aceite, no Huevos con aceite, huevos con aceite y limón!

Al parecer cantaba la canción de Twisted Sister como lo entendía, manejaba un _Freelightner_ rojo mientras conducía por una de las autopistas del país. La mexicana había cambiado de estación para escuchar una canción de Chico Ché.

-Creo que debería descansar, ¿no crees? – Platicaba quizás consigo misma o con Lucía.

Había llegado a una de las paradas obligatorias en su ruta, debía tomar un leve respiro cuando notó que a la orilla de la carretera había un vehículo cuyo motor empezaba humear. Juanita realizó el cambio correspondiente y se orilló a unos cuantos metros del vehículo en cuestión, que por el logotipo que llevaba indicaba que se trataba de un automóvil rentado.

La mexicana avanzó con cautela, observando que un joven de facciones asiáticas estaba realizando lo que estaba a su alcance para resolver el problema.

-¡Aun lado valedor, vamos a ver que pedo! – Se acercó mientras le dejaba a un lado.

Aquel hombre observaba la habilidad de la dama para resolver el problema.

-¡Joven Taka taka! – Expresó de forma respetuosa. –Me temo que el radiador se dañó y necesitará cambiarlo.

-Muchas gracias, señorita.

La mexicana le extrañó el comentario hacia su persona.

-Disculpe, ¿podría llevarme? – Preguntó el asiático. – Necesito llegar a la casa de un amigo y como puede ver, no he recibido algún auxilio hasta ahora.

-Sería muy mala leche si niego mi ayuda a alguien. – Respondió aunque su mirada se perdió en un recuerdo.

El tráiler estaba de testigo en aquel encuentro y por alguna razón se escuchó la canción _"Ven a cantar"._


	3. Convivencia, fantasmas y balazos

_Gracias por comentar y agregarla en su lista de lectura._

* * *

_**Día 3: Convivencia, fantasmas y balazos**_

Simón preparaba algunas cosas para la cena, aunque había organizado a la familia para ir a comprar romeritos, bacalao, las botanas, carne asada, el guajolote… bueno, sabiendo que en la casa hay usos y costumbres diferentes debían dar cabida a todo.

Esperaba que la familia no hiciera compras de pánico y por ello tuvo que mantener la disciplina.

Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la notificación del celular. Juanita había respondido.

"_Llegaré tarde pero estaré ahí, y dile al resto que mi hogar se llama Chiapas y no Chapas. Te envío foto de un chico, no le he preguntado su nombre pero quizás debes conocerlo, y como sé que tienes mayor trato con los parientes de Bruce Lee y los BTS puedas decirme en dónde puedo dejarlo. Te envío mensaje porque saldré fuera de cobertura"._

La imagen revelaba a un asiático tomando ponche y comiendo un tamal de mole haciendo gestos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! – Mencionó sobresaltado el mexicano mientras se acercaba a la fotografía de su hermana Lucy. -¡Hay hermanita, se van a armar los chingadazos!

Aunque se tuvo que tapar la boca y esperar que ninguno de sus familiares haya escuchado las malas palabras.

**Recorriendo los caminos**

Juanita se había alejado por un momento del asiático, se dedicaba a revisar que las llantas del tráiler estuvieran en orden, porque se aproximaba un viaje largo. Se había divertido un poco con los gestos del asiático con la comida ofrecida.

El clima empezaba a tornarse gélido, sabía que debía continuar con su recorrido pero no se atrevía a dejar al asiático en un espacio desconocido, o al menos eso pensaba Juanita cuando inesperadamente, el joven se había acercado a ella.

-Gracias por la comida, es muy picante pero muy sabroso el sabor. – Habló con cortesía el asiático. – No sé cómo podré pagárselo.

-No es nada valedor, hay que hacer que los turistas se sientan a gusto. – Mencionó con voz certera mientras dejaba escapar un profundo suspiro. – Por cierto, no me ha dicho su nombre.

-Honda, Kiku.

Al igual que un relámpago atraviesa el cielo, a Juanita le impresionó que estuviese hablando con quien fuese el novio de Lucía.

El asiático extendió la mano para estrechársela.

Ella también la extendió.

-Puede llamarme Juana. – Expresó en tono serio.

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría llamarle Juanita o… como es que dicen por acá…¿posee algún apellido o es su único nombre?

-Disculpa si no le digo mi nombre completo, es mejor así. – Respondió de forma un poco violenta aunque se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa. –Quiero decir – mencionó avergonzada – No tiene importancia, pero puede llamarme así.

Kiku sonrió ante la reacción de la chica.

-No se preocupe Juanita, aunque prefiero tutearla como puedes hacerlo conmigo.

-¡Ya rugiste! – Le respondió animada mientras le indicaba a Kiku que se subiera al tráiler porque emprenderían el viaje.

El motor del Freelightner indicaba que el camino los esperaba.

Habían recorrido varios kilómetros en donde el japonés preguntaba si los cerros tenían historia, quien construyo los caminos, o por qué algunos no saben conducir. Juanita recordó que Lucy le había dicho que era totalmente diferente.

"_Chales, debería haber estudiado un poco más" – _Pensó.

"_Juanita, sé que eres buena conversando, sé tú misma"_

La mexicana se asustó porque escuchó claramente en su interior la voz de su prima.

"_¡Lucy… no estamos en Noviembre, tu viste que me lo encontré en la carretera, Prometo que lo llevaré a un lugar seguro porque…!"_

Repentinamente el estéreo del tráiler se encendió a todo volumen y se escuchó el inicio de la canción _"Y llegaste tú"_ de la banda el recodo.

-¡No mames! – Dijo asustada mientras que Kiku se reía de la reacción de la mexicana.

Juanita, totalmente nerviosa logró disminuir el volumen del estéreo.

-Deberías pedir vacaciones Juanita, apuesto que las necesita.

-Me gustaría poder hacerlo, pero _"hay que trabajar para la papa"_ – Le contestó animadamente. – Y en el trabajo aun no tengo un seguro propio, con decirte que en el Seguro Popular solo dan paracetamol. – Suspiró - Observo que estamos a veinte kilómetros de llegar a la ciudad, y podrá comunicarse con su amigo.

-Si no te importa, preferiría decirle que tardaré en llegar, además siempre se conoce más viajando por tierra que por avión.

-¡Pero es peligroso, porque lo pueden asaltar y…!

Un disparo destrozó el espejo retrovisor derecho lo que hizo que la mexicana se interrumpiera abruptamente.

-¡Ve lo que le digo! – Dijo Juanita - ¡Apuesto a que son los zetas y quieren cobrar el derecho de piso!

-¡Voy a protegerla! – Mencionó decidido.

-¡Ni madres! – Replicó la mexicana mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo. - ¡Agradezco lo que haya dicho, pero su seguridad es primero! No es la primera vez que lidio con ellos, intentarán quitarme la mercancía, pero no nos vamos a dejar, ¡¿Verdad?!

No sabía si la mexicana estaba hablando con Kiku, con Lucy o el propio tráiler pero de algo si tenía certeza, que se comportaría a la altura y no perdería una vida o lo material que le había costado conseguir.

Por el retrovisor del lado del vehículo Juanita podía distinguir que el disparo no se había hecho por un vehículo terrestre, más bien, se trataba de un avión de combate.

-¡Alfred hijo de tu…! – Gritó Juanita cuando tuvo que virar de forma brusca porque había disparado nuevamente la aeronave.

-¡Conozco a Jones y no haría esa maniobra!

-¡Ya se me hacía raro que el cejón no estuviera a su lado! – Expresó con violencia.

-¡Prime, no huyas! – Se escuchó la voz terrorífica, proveniente de la aeronave.

Juanita estaba a punto de lanzar un exabrupto cuando el tráiler tomó el control, activando los cinturones de seguridad para ambos.

-Me haré cargo de esto. – Se escuchó la voz del tráiler. – ¡No me permitiré que los lastimes, Megatron!

-¡Bien, entonces, ayudaremos en esto, no estás solo! – Se escuchó la voz de Kiku.

-¡Porque los mexicanos no nos rajamos para los pleitos!-Mencionó Juanita.

Al parecer, con la llegada de las posadas, también se vendría un combate navideño.


	4. Fantasmas del pasado

_Gracias por el apoyo y la lectura a ésta historia_

* * *

_**Cuarto Domingo: Fantasmas del pasado**_

Habiendo tomado la decisión de defenderse, Optimus Prime se desvió del camino y, tomando en cuenta a sus acompañantes se dedicaba a evadir los disparos de Megatron.

-Creo que los decepticons no conocen la navidad y están peleando los trescientos sesenta y cinco días. – Mencionó Kiku quien empezaba a realizar algunos cálculos mentales.

-¡Será el sereno! Pero Optimus ha sido muy paciente con él porque yo desde cuando le hubiese roto la … - Habló Juanita quien observaba el movimiento por el retrovisor. – Esto es igual como el juego de carros que venían en los Atarys.

-En ése caso, podré responder la ofensiva, espero no asustarlos. – Habló Optimus Prime quien había tomado la iniciativa de transformarse.

Con un movimiento delicado (a pesar de la situación incómoda) la cabina expulsó a sus dos pasajeros para que estos cayeran en la diestra del autobot y fuesen dejados en el suelo con suavidad en medio de una maniobra corporal del mech sacado totalmente de las películas de Michael Bay.

Kiku y Juanita gritaron por aquel movimiento, sintiendo que la adrenalina les había inundado el cuerpo. Cuando se dieron cuenta que ya no estaban en el interior de Prime, ellos se alejaron corriendo de aquel campo de batalla.

Megatron por su parte procedía a transformarse, dedicándose a embestir a su oponente.

-¡Estamos condenados Optimus a luchar eternamente! – Expresó con desdén el decepticon mientras con la zurda empuñada golpeaba el rostro del autobot.

-¡Esto tiene que terminar, pero no de ésta manera! – Respondió Prime quien conectaba un golpe certero en el vientre metálico de su rival.

Mientras tanto Kiku con algunas de sus apps que tenían instalado en su celular empezaba a indicarle a Optimus que movimientos hacer para esquivar el ataque.

-Con todo respeto valedor, no le va a ayudar el asistente de Google a esquivar los madrazos. – Escúchese la voz de Juanita quien observaba la pelea como su cara de fastidio al escuchar las indicaciones del asistente con voz femenina.

_Gire a la izquierda para evitar el madrazo y utilice su pierna en ángulo recto para patearle en los huevos._

-¿En qué momento mi app se actualizó en mexicano? – Se preguntó Kiku. –Pero procura que no te golpeen.

-¡Lucia, si puedes escucharme, manda a alguien que nos ayude! – Gritó Juanita. -¡No quiero perder a Prime!

Los dos contendientes golpeaban sin ceder el terreno abarcado por su oponente.

-¡Estás viejo, Prime! – Mencionó Megatrón mientras le aplicaba un candado a Optimus a tal grado de querer decapitarlo. - ¡Yo surjo, tú caes!

Juanita se dirigía hacia el decepticon pero el asiático se lo impidió.

-¡No podrás hacerle daño! – Le mencionó Kiku quien forcejeaba con ella.

-¡Ya perdí a Lucía, no voy a perderlo a él! – Expresó con sentimiento la mexicana cuando el motor de una aeronave irrumpió la batalla, solo que en esta ocasión no se trataba de algún ser cibertroniano que haya adoptado esa forma. -¡¿Es el pinche gringo?!

Kiku observaba detenidamente al avión.

-No sabía que los de Alitalia volaran por esta región. – Dijo el asiático cuando notó que algo descendía a gran velocidad como unos _Vee _rompieran con lo que sin duda se convertiría en un ataque sorpresa. -¡Debemos movernos!

Sin pedirle opinión, Honda tomó de la mano a Juanita y corrieron hasta donde sus piernas le dieron mientras que unos disparos volvían a escucharse mezclados con los _Vee _y un _Arrggh _doloroso del decepticon.

Optimus se había librado de Megatron y rodó a modo defensivo para observar que su salvador descendía desde el cielo con una singular bandera blanca.

-¿Bumblebee? – Respondió el líder autobot sorprendido.

-¡Imposible! – Gritó Megatrón. - ¡Se supone que estabas del otro lado del mundo!

El autobot se había transformado en su modo vehículo llevando consigo a Feliciano quien se había aferrado a su bandera blanca quedándose más pálido de lo normal.

-¡Feliciano encontró a Bee! – Gritó Kiku entusiasmado o mejor dicho le sorprendió lo que había visto.

Juanita observaba a los recién llegados.

-¡Su entrada estuvo de poca ma…! – Contestó animada sin embargo se interrumpió al ver que Megatron se acercaba con violencia para atacarlos.

-¡Por favor _Vee, _no queremos pelear, _Vee!_ – Expresó Feliciano desde el interior.

Megatron quedó desconcertado como Prime al escuchar a la singular creatura.

"_Creo que el pequeño tiene una declaración"_ – Se escuchó a Bee por medio de la radio.

-¿Qué clase de sujeto es éste? – Preguntó Megatron – Es la primera vez que alguien cobarde irrumpe en una batalla.

Feliciano acababa de bajar del camaro llevando su bandera blanca.

-Señor Megatron – Dijo Feliciano – Lamento informarle que nadie ha roto la tregua y que fueron Alfred y Arthur los que hicieron el desastre, además, Bee y Optimus ya no trabajan con ellos.

-¿Tregua? – Preguntó Juanita. - ¡¿Qué chingados pasa?!

Kiku quedó extrañado.

-No comprendo del todo a pesar que en parte la gente de mi casa los imaginó y no creí que cobraran vida. – Dijo el asiático.

-Yo puedo explicarlo. – Mencionó Optimus en tono neutro. – Existió un tiempo en que autobots y decepticons colaboraron con los humanos y nos dimos cuenta que no son tan diferentes a nosotros.

-Igual como en la película número 4 pero a diferencia de las fumadas de Bay pasó algo que hizo distanciarnos. – Respondió Megatron.

-Alfred y Arthur han actuado de mala manera y nosotros no quisimos ser parte de su estrategia, hicieron sus "juguetes" de nuestras formas y se dedicaron a hacer la guerra.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Dijo Juanita.

-Por eso Yao e Iván se han aliado, sin contar que los juguetes de Ivan… - Reflexionó Kiku – Son como Megatron.

El decepticon asintió.

-Estuve al margen y esperaba no ser interrumpido, descansaba en Siria y el resto es historia. – Respondió el decepticon. – Nuestro conflicto entre autobots y decepticons permanece pero para destruirse, ustedes pueden hacerlo sin nuestra intervención. – Observó a Optimus. – La próxima vez que luchemos, será en otro escenario y sin humanos.

Juanita observó que Megatrón llevaba en su cuello una placa de los soldados.

El decepticon se transformó alejándose de ese sitio.

"_También perdió a alguien y no le culpo"_ – Pensó la mexicana.

-¡Kiku, _Vee_! – Dijo el italiano mientras abrazaba al asiático - ¡Me alegra verte!

Kiku se puso un tomate.

-¡Juanita, Vee… hace tiempo que no nos veíamos desde que Lucía…! – Habló el italiano aunque la susodicha mantuvo un gesto frio lo que hizo que le interrumpiera.

-Señor Feliciano, agradeceré que ayude al Señor Honda llegar con Simón. – Mencionó en tono neutro.

"_No hay necesidad que me desprecies…" _Se escuchó el fragmento de la canción en donde Bee interviene.

Optimus comprendió que Juanita estaba triste y decidió transformarse.

-Juanita yo… - Habló Kiku pero fue interrumpido nuevamente.

-Señor Honda – Expresó en tono amable. – No quiero que Lucía me haga un berrinche desde el más allá. Hasta la próxima.

Juanita se subió en el tráiler y de forma sutil, arrancó el motor para alejarse de aquel lugar.

Feliciano notó una segunda presencia al lado de Kiku mientras el asiático percibía un frío en sus mejillas.

-Quería que Juanita te conociera, pero… teme que yo pueda enojarme como lo hacía en el pasado. – Se escuchó una voz femenina.

-¿Lucía? – Mencionó Kiku logrando escuchar aquella voz.

-Creo que, tengo que podemos conversar en el interior de Bee pero les advierto que será una historia muy larga. – Mencionó el espíritu de Lucia.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo desenlace de ésta historia._

_Gracias por leer._

_Eagle._


	5. Vela Blanca

_Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia_

* * *

_**Vela blanca**_

**Kiku Honda POV**

En la corona de adviento aparecen cuatro velas, de las cuáles se destaca la vela rosada que se enciende en el tercer domingo. Quizás los has visto en algún lugar, pero entre la noche del 24 y las primeras horas del 25 de diciembre se enciende una quinta vela: El Salvador ha nacido y está entre nosotros.

Esa explicación me lo dijo mi amada Lucía cuando estaba entre nosotros. Por esas fechas nos habíamos comprometido y, cuando la visitaba llegaban la mayor parte de sus familiares a excepción de Juanita.

Nunca la conocí en persona, solo por fotografía.

Cuando le pregunté a Lucía el motivo del porqué de su ausencia, mencionaba que siempre estaba ocupada aunque la realidad del asunto (y aunque mi novia intentara ocultármelo), terminé descubriendo lo que pasaba realmente: Se convertía en el blanco de los comentarios por su peso, de andar "en liana", de ser conflictiva, de no estar a la vanguardia.

Simón les regañaba duramente aunque, cuando han ocurrido desastres en la casa principal, todos se reúnen y ayudan (para después terminar discutiendo si las quesadillas llevan queso), unidos son fuertes, aunque en ocasiones lo olvidan.

**Amor de primas**

-Cuando los abuelos remodelaron la casa – Expresó Lucía mientras Bumblebee continuaba recorriendo los caminos. – Simón, y algunos de los hermanos estaban impacientes por ignaurarla, desde ese entonces, algunos de ellos estaban por nacer o e incluso, tomarían una decisión determinante.

-¿Te refieres a la llegada de Chiapas? – Preguntó Feliciano con curiosidad mientras ella asentía con la cabeza.

-Cuando Chiapas llegó, había crecido con la tía Alicia Betancourt (Guatemala) y adoptó sus propias costumbres, aunque el abuelo Imperio Maya fue quien determinó parte de su identidad. Recuerdo claramente cuando dijo: _"Seré su hermano por decisión, podrán contar conmigo, estoy acostumbrado al trabajo del campo, juntos seremos fuertes"_. Me sentí muy feliz.

Escúchese a Bee sintonizar la radio y escuchar de fondo: _Santa Claus llegó a la ciudad_.

-Pero – Hizo una pausa la mexicana observando por los cristales algunos edificios como el Angel de La Independencia. – Cuando la familia crece, también nos damos cuenta del carácter que tenemos, pero en ese entonces, el mío no era el mejor.

La mexicana empezó a recordar parte de su niñez en donde sus primos y hermanos se peleaban por tener al ángel dorado en sus casas.

-¡Yo lo quiero porque me dicen la perla de occidente! – Expresó Guadalajara haciendo berrinche.

-¡No, es mía porque soy el ingeniero industrial y estudio los metales! – Respondió Monterrey.

Mientras que Lucía rompía en llanto por querer el angelito y discutía fuertemente con ellos.

Juanita observaba en un rincón como se agarraba literalmente del cabello con el resto.

-¡Dején de pelear, se lo dejaremos a Lucía! – Expresó su abuelo.

-En ese entonces, me sentía la consentida de la casa y empecé a construir muchas cosas como a su vez cada día la familia empezaba a hacerme conflictos, sin embargo, Juanita llegaba cuando me lastimaba y al mismo tiempo me hacía de comer. – Suspiró tristemente – Y cuando tenía vacaciones, la visitaba porque observaba que en su casa tenía una selva muy grande, agua en cantidad, muchos animales y conservaba varias casas en buen estado de su abuelo.

-¡Vee, me gustaría ir a comer en casa de Juanita! – Gritó Feliciano con felicidad.

Kiku observó que Lucía estaba triste.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Preguntó el asiático de forma respetuosa.

Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-La última vez que nos vimos – Mencionó la mexicana – Ella había regresado de un viaje, le comenté que te presentaría como mi novio, aunque sea por foto deseaba que te conociera pero…

Las lágrimas de la mexicana le impidieron continuar mientras que Bee cambiaba la canción por otra de José Luis Perales: _Canción de Navidad._

**La confesión de Juanita**

-¿No crees que es el momento de estar con tu familia? – Preguntó Optimus en tono neutral.

Habían transcurrido un par de días sobre el incidente con Kiku y Megatron. Meditó sobre lo que debía responderle al autobot.

-Cuando mi casa se cae cuando tiembla, Simón y Lucía me ayudan y algunos se quedan viendo a lo lejos, pero si se cae la casa de Acapulco o de Cancún, todos ayudan. – Expresó con nostalgia. – Sus amigos visitan las casas del centro, del norte y se van a algunos a Cancún… y algunos otros llegan a visitarme aunque no destaco en ingeniería en sí.

-La familia no es perfecta.

La mexicana asintió.

-Sin embargo amigo – Mencionó con tristeza la mexicana. – Cuando Lucía me platicaba de su novio, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo, todos le observábamos lo enamorada que estaba… Yo no quise conocerle por fotografía, porque no quería que se repitiera la escena del ángel.

-¿Podrías explicarte mejor?

-A mí me gusta las cosas que tienen Lucía y Simón pero piensan que por la poca estabilidad de mi casa no sea capaz de cuidarlas como ellos, Lucía ha tenido pretendientes y he visto como la familia se pelean por quedárselo o, peor aún, quitárselos de a huevo… No quería que pasara eso.

-Eso significa que ¿Conocías a Kiku con anterioridad?

-No exactamente carnal – Le dijo la mexicana.- Algunas personas que viven con Kiku me han visitado y son muy cortés, respetuosos, les interesa lo ancestral, disfrutan convivir con los de mi casa aunque no todos tengan un carácter tranquilo, y son ellos así porque Kiku les ha enseñado valores, y eso es algo que… a mí me gusta de alguien.

Juanita lloró.

-Lucía ha cerrado el ciclo y está consciente que todos deben continuar con su vida.

La mexicana se enjugó las lágrimas cuando su celular vibró recibiendo un mensaje de Simón:

"_No olvides llegar a cenar, te esperamos"._

-No me atrevería a ir, después de lo que pasó hoy….

-Solo no te precipites en tomar una decisión drástica, ¿quieres ir a casa?

-Gracias Optimus, por estar conmigo. – Le mencionó mientras aceleraban buscando la dirección de la casa de Juanita.

Habían llegado a una de las casas en donde ella acostumbraba a quedarse: era una construcción de dos pisos estilo cabaña, con espacio suficiente para albergar a un vehículo como Optimus. En el semblante de la mexicana se observaba que ella estaba agotada y cayó sobre la cama boca abajo mientras se sumergía en un sueño profundo.

-Nadie merece pasar en soledad la Navidad. – Mencionó Optimus mientras buscaba comunicarse con Bumblebee.

Juanita había dormido unas cuatro horas cuando un alboroto fuera de su casa la despertó.

-¡¿Quién andará fregando a éstas horas?! – Preguntó en voz alta mientras se despertaba cuando notó que una figura femenina se acercó a ella. -¡Lucía, no me asustes!

La susodicha empezó a reírse.

-Debes arreglarte, pronto llegará el Salvador, además, hoy debes lucir muy especial.

-¿Qué te traes? – Preguntó

-Solo quiero que, seas feliz y que siempre contarás conmigo.

-Creo que no debí dejar la botella de Tonayán en la mano. – Respondió tratando de evadir eso lo que logró que Lucía se riera.

Juanita observó que habían instalado con rapidez las carpas para protegerse del frío, la comida, algunas piñatas y principalmente, el Belén estaba adornado. Desde la ventana pudo divisar a Optimus y a Bee quienes ayudaban en colocar las luces.

-¡Fuiste tú, viejo amigo! – Esbozó una gran sonrisa.

**Epílogo**

-Y entonces el Tío Feliciano trajo pasta para la cena y a mí me tocó traer el pollo de KFC. – Se escuchó decir a Kiku quien platicaba con varios niños, de los cuáles una bebé se destacaba entre el público mientras chupaba su mano intensamente. – Así, de esa manera me gané el corazón de su tía.

-¡WOOOW! – gritaron a coro los pequeños.

-Y ahora, es tiempo de romper la piñata. – Expresó Kiku mientras los pequeños corrían entusiasmados hacia el patio.

El asiático de forma cuidadosa llevaba al pequeño hacia el exterior mientras él movía sus pies de forma entusiasmada.

-Ha pasado tres años pequeña Lucia – habló Honda formalmente – Tuve ayuda de Optimus, Bee , Simón y Feliciano como también de tu tía quien desde allá arriba nos ve junto con el Señor Roma. – Se escuchó una risa de la pequeña – Pronto vendrá mamá con Optimus, ellos fueron a llevar muchas sonrisas a quienes lo necesitan pero ¿sabes? - Expresó Kiku – Ellos no lo hacen solo en Navidad, procuran hacerlo siempre y en la medida de sus posibilidades, el ser generoso y tener un corazón noble es una de las virtudes más grandes que pueden tener.

Estaba por continuar el asiático cuando escuchó el sonido del motor de un tráiler acercarse como a su vez, un camaro les acompañaba.

-¡Ya llegaron! – Expresó tratando de escucharse animado.

La pequeña Lucía extendía sus manos, y observó que los dos vehículos se transformaban mientras de su interior aparecían Juanita, Simón y Feliciano. El asiático se acercó a saludarlos mientras que con un cálido beso en los labios le obsequiaba a su esposa.

Optimus por su parte contemplaba el firmamento junto con Bee mientras se escuchaba a alguien decir que pronto encenderían la vela blanca: Por fin ha nacido el Salvador.

* * *

_En donde quiera que se encuentren, les deseo que en estas fiestas disfruten de la compañía de sus seres queridos como el agradecerles el tiempo que le dedicaron a la lectura, seguimiento y críticas al fic._

_Felices fiestas._

_Eagle._


End file.
